The Word of Notch
by Souleater21
Summary: Minecraft creation genesis.


Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.

…...

At the beginning there were only two beings. These beings were the two supreme brothers; great gods who formed great dynasties. Though they were great in different ways.

The first was Notch, the greatest of the gods. He was the god of creation and the sun. The other was the cold and distant Herobrine, his twin brother. Herobrine was the god of darkness and destruction. He craved for something to destroy; just as his brother craved something to create.

The two, realizing that their own power wasn't enough, joined their powers and created the world known as Minecraft. Well, not a world. A collection of planes tied together by the power of the two brothers.

But the world was bare. It was just a collection of rocks. So they made trees, and stone, and sand, and diamond and so much more. Minecraft was shaping up to be a beautiful collection of planes.

But it was empty. No living creatures bounded through it, so Notch, alone, as Herobrine was happy without the living things, as he could destroy what he had. Notch created pigs, sheep, cows, chicken and squid to live in the world he created. But he made one more thing. Humans. He placed one on each plane, where they made a life for themselves, eating pork, mining, chopping down trees and building forts.

Herobrine was estatic; more things to destroy! So, he landed on a plane in an eyeless human avatar and started his plan. First, he killed the former owner of the plane. Then, he created lava from the minecrafter's blood. He cast it down into the mountains and poured his power into it, letting it flow. Then he placed it in every plane. His plan was going perfectly. Then, he flooded the plane in lava, but was schocked to see it being blocked by water. He thought the lava would just make it evaporate. He tried again, and was shocked with the result. Where the water had flown into the lava there was a black glass. He tore it from the ground. It was sharp. It was sturdy. So, he named it Obsidian, and crafted a great sword with it. Then, with a wave of his hand, he demolished the plane, and moved onto the next.

But Notch was in his way. Notch, who had crafted a great blade of diamond, tried to stop him from destroying the plane. Both unleashed their true forms and attacked each other. The battle was intense. The power of the two gods was tearing apart the ground, it was destroying the fabric of space and time. But, in the end, Notch cut his brother down. Herobrine fell to the bedrock, his blood splattering the earth. Notch tore open a hole in space and time and cast his brother into it as punishment for what he had done.

Herobrine, in the different universe he called the Slip, formulated a plan for his revenge. He planted seeds of distrust and hate in the heads of many Minecrafters, convincing them to make shrines to him. He poured his power into those shrines, and every night, demonic creatures burst forth from them. Skeletons, Zombies, Slimes, Spiders and Creepers would ransack the plane the occupied before burning in the sunlight. Herobrine, to stop this, made spiders so they were peaceful during the day, unless provoked, and outfitted Creepers with scales to protect them from the sun.

Notch was outraged. He went from plane to plane, casting any shrines he saw deep into the earth. Then, he gave the minecrafters on the planes weapons to defend themselves. Herobrine was angry that Notch had destroyed his plan, so, with his trusty Obsidian blade, slowly tried to pull himself out of the Slip.

Meanwhile, Notch was busy. He had hypothesised that there was other universes, and other gods. He was correct. First, he ran into JahKob, who joined Notch on his journey to find other universes. After a few days spent leaping from universe to universe, they had met 10 other gods. Kappische, Carl, Jeb, Junkboy, Tobias, Danfrisk, Aron, C418, Kristoffer and Kristoffer's sister Ez. Notch proposed an alliance of the gods, which all but C418, Kristoffer and Ez. They named the alliance Mojang, and shortly after, Notch married Ez.

Meanwhile, in the Slip, Herobrine was weakening. It was taking a lot of his power to open the portal. After he finally managed to pry it open, he burst onto the plane, and, with his Obsidian sword, split the whole plane in two. It started to shatter and break apart, and the fragments floated around in the void. Herobrine moved to the next plane. And the next. Before finally being stopped by Mojang, C418, Kristoffer and Ez, who all were armed with diamond swords, except for Kristoffer, who stayed in the back with a bow.

"Greeeeeetingssssssss, brother. You sssseeeeeeem to have new play toyssssssssss." Herobrine hissed as he faced off with Mojang.

"You can't stop us, Herobrine. You're outnumbered, 12 to one." Notch said to his brother, pointing his diamond sword at him.

"True. Probably. But...Who caressss!" And with that Herobrine dashed to face his foes. First, Junkboy was fallen when Herobrine ran him through. Herobrine followed up with several slashes, cutting down Tobias and C418 in the process. Although Kristoffer got him with a couple arrows, it didn't stop him from bifurcating Carl.

"CARL!" Aron yelled, and swung his diamond sword at the Eyeless One. He was shocked when Herobrine caught the blade, and then teleported it to the Slip.

"Too ssslowwwww, worm." Herobrine cackled, and promptly cut off Aron's right arm, then cut him down.

"Gah! He's powerful!" Danfrisk cursed the moment before Herobrine cut him down.

"Herobrine! It's me you want to fight!" Notch yelled at his brother.

"Wait a sssssecond! Don't you ever want to havvve fun?" Herobrine cackled as he quickly finished off Kappische, JahKob, Jeb and Ez.

"EZ!" Kristoffer and Notch screamed. Kristoffer lost all control and pounced at Herobrine. SKLORCH! Herobrine cut him down in midair.

"Damn it, Herobrine. You'll pay." Notch swore.

"Hah! Make me, brother!" Herobrine laughed, raising his bloodsoaked Obsidian sword. "Cut me down! Like I cut down all these worms!" He waved his sword at the writhing bodies of the other gods.

"You're not my brother." Notch growled.

"You've figured it out." Herobrine grinned.

The two brothers ran at each other, swords flashing. KLANG! They fought for several hours, until Notch, with the last of his power, hit Herobrine with such force that the fabric of space and time tore, and Herobrine was flung into the Slip again.

At the cost of 27 planes. And Carl's legs.

After the battle, and after all the wounds were treated, Notch knew that his brother would never stop trying to seize power, so he decided to give him some amount of it. First, every night Herobrine's creations would run amok in the planes, but during the day they would burn, Spiders would become peaceful but Creepers would survive.

This somewhat satisfied the injured Herobrine, but now that he had a taste of power, he wanted more. He turned the Slip from a prison into a mansion. Lava waterfalls. Dangerous drops. Rocks that can be set aflame. And he created a massive portal made out of Obsidian. Then he went back to warping the thoughts of minecrafters, making Herobrinism a widespread religion. Hundreds of pigs, cows and sheep were sacrificed to him. Every sacrifice made him stronger. And and Herobrinists who were too devoted, he sucked their souls out and created the Ghasts, deadly creatures which populated the Nether, as he now called the Slip. Notch only recently discovered it, and with the help of a minecrafter named Miclee, created spies to go there from the fusion of zombies and pigs, Zombie Pigmen. Armed with golden swords, the spied on Herobrine. Notch also made it possible for brave minecrafters to venture into the Nether through Obsidian portals, all connected to Herobrine's massive one.

And they prepared for the war which they knew too well was going to come.

…...

I'll make a sequel about the war when I have time.

**Is it awesome? Does it suck?**

**Tell me in the comments section!**

Also, the Shrines to Herobrine were Mob Spawners, and they were cast down into dungeons.

Herobrine's blood from his first fight with Notch created Redstone.

Apparently, god blood (Ichor), is a good conductor of electricity.


End file.
